


apples

by honey_wheeler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/pseuds/honey_wheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You still recite the alphabet as you twist the stems off your apples, as girls do to determine their true loves. It is difficult to get to that 18th letter without breaking off the stem, so you cheat. Your fingers turn the apple in decreasing increments, ever smaller turns that bring you closer to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	apples

You still recite the alphabet as you twist the stems off your apples, as girls do to determine their true loves. It is difficult to get to that 18th letter without breaking off the stem, so you cheat. Your fingers turn the apple in decreasing increments, ever smaller turns that bring you closer to him. It would be easier to do if you loved any one of his brothers, but you don't. You love him. So you cheat at this one thing in life and you don't even care.

Surely girls from wizarding families have their own rituals: wands pointed at words on a page, perhaps, or enchanted pumpkin seeds arranging themselves into the form of a letter. But you like this familiarity, this remnant of past girlhood, of when you could twist your apple from its stem honestly. You do not wish for such honesty still, but sometimes you think maybe you should.

He asks why you save them, what you could possibly want with so many grotty old apple stems. You only scowl without hostility, or loftily inform him it's no business of his. But maybe someday you'll tell him. This is how long I waited, you'll say. This is how much I love you.


End file.
